Electrical conduit and related accessories may be made from a variety of materials such as thin wall metal, heavy wall metal, flexible tubing (MC cable and other types of flexible cable), PVC as well as other materials known to those skilled in the art. Often-times, these materials are used in combination and therefore, oftentimes couplings must be used to join the materials. Couplings are generally used to connect tubing, such as electrical conduit to various other forms of electrical tubing and support structures. In one form, electrical elbows are used to extend electrical conduit at least partially within a floor structure, such as a concrete slab.
In one form, electrical workers desire to have an electrical conduit opening located in a concrete slab and therefore, must place supporting structure in the location where the conduit is desired prior to the concrete slab being poured. Additionally, this structure must be protected to prevent poured concrete and other types of debris from entering the structure.